Trapped
by Lina Inverse the Dramata
Summary: Draco and Harry get stuck in compromising positions in the Trophy room and guess which Professor overhears them? Not what you think.
1. Trapped

Summary: Heh Heh Heh *Evil Chuckle*, Well Snape is wandering the school and hears a VERY interesting predicament between the worlds famous Slytherin and Gryffindor. Cliche I know, and Harry and Draco are going to get caught, but it's quite amusing. Please read. Hints at boy/boy.... Ok, more then hints but still.... I originally wanted to name this 'Compromising Positions' (cause that's what it's about) but there's all ready a story named that, and I like that story way too much to nick their title… R&R! … Please?

Trapped

            Snape was patrolling through the castle at a bored leisurely pace, the students, all except the first and second years (who were in their dormitories or outside in the sunshine) were at Hogsmeade, it would be at least two hours before they returned which left him with the freedom of not having to deal with any of those foolish children. He had just passed the closed trophy room door when he heard a very familiar voice growl out in frustration, stopping him in his tracks.

            "That's it! I'm never allowing you to do this to me ever again, Malfoy!"

            Snape looked to the door and raised an eyebrow. Harry Potter was in there with Draco? He would have opened the door but Draco's words stayed him.

            "Oh shut up, Potter! As if I ever wanted to get caught in such an embarrassing predicament with you! Thank God no one else can see this! How could we get stuck like this?!"

            "Easily Malfoy, you just had to stick it in there with no prior knowledge of what you were doing! And I allowed you to coerce me into this! I'm never listening and agreeing to a challenge of yours again!"

            "Oh shut up!"

            "Ow! Don't do that, that hurt!" Harry yelped.

            There was a few seconds of grunting, groaning and panting and Draco finally spoke again, "I can't believe my first time doing this was with YOU of all people!"

            Snape's eyes went wide. Were... They doing what he thought they were doing?!

            "Maybe if we pull back slowly and try to ease you out, you can help me-"

            "Ow! Potter it's not working! I think it's swollen!"

            "Or maybe it's just that it was so large you should never have shoved it in there in the first place!"

            Snape fought with himself. He _really didn't want to go in there to find both boys stark naked and actually... He shuddered._

            "Ok, I want out, and you want out, walking to the Med-Wing like this would be awfully damn humiliating so we're going to have to work _together if we ever want to sleep in our own bed __alone again," Harry heaved in a breath, "Now on the count of three I'm going to lever myself and you have to wrench away from me as hard as you can-"_

            A moment later scuffling was heard and two bodies fell to the floor. 

            "_Ouch! Dammit Potter! I don't BEND that way!"_

            Snape winced in sympathy pain while at the same time his left eye twitched.

            "Maybe if I try and twist out-"

            "_OWWW! Malfoy that hurts! Didn't you read the 'How To' manual?!"_

            "YES! Five times! Something's wrong!"

            '_Obviously,' Snape thought with a snort._

            "Well then obviously it's defective!" 

            Snape choked on an unknown object.

            "You just had to throw me in this situation, next thing I know I'm in a room and you just rashly had to throw caution to the wind-" Harry was cut off by Draco's indignant reply.

            "**_I was rash?! _****_I was rash?! You were the one who nearly dragged me down here just to prove that you weren't such a bloody coward!"_**

            "If you hadn't provoked me I never would have done something like this with you!"

            "So who WOULD you have done this with, Potter? Weasley? Or Granger perhaps?!"

            "At least if I were with Hermione I wouldn't be in THIS awkward position with you right now. And the experience would probably have been more enjoyable at that!"

            Snape shook his head, wondering how on Earth he was going to interrupt them, and what he was going to punish them with, and how in the devils name had they gotten _STUCK?!_

            "So you admit to liking that Mud-Blood?" Draco snarled.

            "Sod off, Malfoy! I'm not romantically interested in any one of my friends!"

            "So your tastes go towards the staff members then?"

            Silence.

            "Why Potter, you're blushing, I never knew, I wonder who it might be-"

            "Screw you and the snake you rode in on, Malfoy!"

            Snape was now not so interested in opening the door just yet. He was rather curious what black mail he could get on the boy-who-lived.

            "Well let's see, there's McGonagall, but then again, she's too proper for that... Dumbledore? No, he's too much of a noble Gryffindor... Flitwick's obviously way too small and Binn's far too dead-"

            "Shut up and un-stick yourself cause the moment we're free I swear to God I'm going to beat the shit out of you!"

            More scuffling and grunting was heard. "DAMMIT! Potter! You just shoved me in farther and now it's stuck up right to the base!"

            "Serve's you right! Why haven't you used a wand on it yet?!"

            "Because you idiot, a wand is not going to work!" 

            "Bloody hell! I'd rather be stuck in a room with Snape then have you stuck like this with me!" Harry spat viciously.

            "That's must be who you fancy- you and Professor Snape do fight quite eloquently. You're verbal battles between each other are near daily now!" a pause, "You're blushing! You like Snape! How bloody hilarious, you don't have a chance in hell-"

            "You know Malfoy, lean your head a bit closer I'm going to rip out your throat-" Harry snarled.

            "And change positions? It'll probably make this worse! You got a bit defensive there didn't you, Potter? The only one you even began to react to was his name-"

            "_Malfoy...." Harry growled in warning._

            Snape was staring open mouthed at the door. This had to be a very, very bad nightmare... Harry Potter fancied _him ?_

            "Fine, Potter, hold still and let me brace my foot on your chest then I'll try to wrench it out again-"

            Wrench it out?! He'd damage them both, that stupid boy!

            "OWW! Ow, ow, ow! I felt something rip!" Harry cried.

            Snape cringed.

            "That's it, we're going to spend the rest of our lives attached to one another! Not even that! Father's going to kill me when I have to bring YOU home with me for the summer! I'll never be able to walk outdoors again! Much less show my face in the Slytherin common room!"

            "At least you don't have the view that **_I have!" Harry growled._**

            "Now _that was low-"_

            "I give up!" Harry cried out in anger and defeat, "You're not in as much pain as **_I am! Transfigure something into a knife! I'm going to cut us out!"_**

            Snape had heard enough of their bickering and if Potter was becoming so desperate it was definitely a sign that he should stop them before they permanently harmed one another.

            He flung open the door expecting to see the worst of a sexual experience gone wrong and couldn't stop his mouth from falling at what had happened to the two boys.

            "Professor!" they both cried at the same time, horrified, and going white.

            "What in God's green Earth have you gotten yourselves into?!" he yelled at them, appalled at what was before him.

            "Well-"

            "You see-"

            "Malfoy challenged me and I -"

            "It's not completely ALL my fault! If George and Fred hadn't persuaded us to-"

            "You can't blame them entirely!"

            "Well they are a part of our problem!"

            "It went wrong! Something's broken or not right and now we're stuck!"

            Both boys were beat red now.

            Snape buried his hand into his face.

            "Ho-How long were you there for Professor Snape?" Harry asked suddenly.

            "Long enough. I heard everything after your proclamation that you would never do something like this with Draco Malfoy ever again.... Thank God."

            "You heard- -" Harry lowered his head in embarrassment.

            "_Every word, now I don't care how you do it, but you are going directly to Dumbledore, so HE can get you out of this. He's rather good with solving things of this nature. And Potter, you are to come to my classroom tonight for detention at eight o' clock. Mr. Malfoy, you shall serve your detention with Filch."_

            Snape turned on his heel, a grin of amusement on his face at what he had seen. He had many... _things... to discuss with Harry that night obviously, But one of the more interesting questions he would want answered, is how in Merlin's name The Boy - Who - Lived had managed to get stuck in an elaborate (Magic) Puzzle - Finger trap Box with Draco Malfoy._

~*~

A/N: Like I said, Cliche, but ah well... ^___^ And the finger trap they're stuck in was made by the Weasley twins… Who gave it to them… Not knowing that one was broken…


	2. Detention is Served

Notes: Hiya, well I never expected 'Trapped' to be so... um liked? _EXCEPT by one certain reviewer.... Not that I'm naming __names.... BRIAN! I warned you at school, 'DON'T read my fanfics, they're getting dark, twisted, and hentai-ish'. BUT NOOOOO someone just __had to go against my warnings.... Anata wa baka!_

And I _know you know what that means young man. ^_~_

ANYWAY, to the rest of y'all.... DOMO ARIGOUTO GOZAIMOUS! (Thank you very much!), you're reviews were VERY welcome... ALTHOUGH I remember one of you saying something about being a bit iffy on slash... TURN BACK NOW!

This chapter only gets 'worse'. Innuendo's... and BLATANT remarks, are made in this chapter. So if Male/Male get's your stomach churning, I highly suggesting taking Maalox before reading this, or hitting the magical **_back button on your browser. This is based on a challenge I found while reading, the said challenge is this:_**

_Harry earns himself a detention with everyone's favorite Potions  Master wherein Snape requires him to read definitions from a  Muggle dictionary and use the words in a sentence. The more  interesting the sentences the better. Any category, any rating-- that part is up to you. Bonus points for using any of the  following words in the fic: cigarette, adhesive, bedsprings,  yearning, cumulative._

Just so you know, I wrote this story (not the second chapter) _before I found the challenge. Anyway.... I also wanted to tell you, I had NOT planned to make this more then a one shot story, but seeing as you guys were saying, 'where's the next chapter?', I couldn't turn down that.... Or the chance to scare some poor dope who didn't heed warnings... Or to corrupt an innocent mind... Or to scare SOMEONE in general..._

So leave a review, it'd be much appreciated. But if your keyboard isn't working, or the reviews aren't, an email when your computer IS working wouldn't be unwelcome...

Detention is Served__

            "The next time you two decide to play together, make sure you know how everything operates... And perhaps... some lubricant should be used next time," Dumbledore suggested with a grin, looking over the now removed puzzle. Both turned crimson.

            As soon as they were out in the hallway Harry went straight to the wall and began hitting his head against it in slow methodical thumps.

            "What the hell are you doing, Potter?"

            "Trying to kill myself off. I've never been more embarrassed in my life." Harry groaned and stopped hitting the wall as he leaned his forehead against the cold stone.

            "Oh I'm sure the nude pictures of you they had passing around the school last year was a bit more embarrassing than this..."

            "Those weren't me!!! Someone attached my head onto that body! I'm telling you!"

            "Are you saying you don't have a-"

            "I have never touched myself so get that damn thought out of your head!" Harry growled storming off. But Draco Malfoy was not to be ignored.

            "You've never polished your wand?" Draco asked a bit lewdly.

            "Not my lower one, no," snarled Harry. "I've not had time for such pleasantries of life. My growth spurt didn't hit until three months ago! What makes you think I've had time for hormones?!"

            "Defensive aren't you?"

            "Fuck off, Malfoy."

            "No thanks, I'm quite sure you and Professor Snape will be doing enough of that tonight, in detention."

            Harry swung a punch at Draco meaning to get his head, but only hit his shoulder, as Draco had dodged Harry's fist somewhat inaffectively. "Sod off!"

            "I'm disappointed, no better come backs?" Draco quickly regathered his scattered wits.

            "You're father was a monkey that humped the wrong dead whore." Harry threw his arms exasperatedly into the air and walked down the stairs.

            "Excuse me?!" came the indignant squeal behind him.

~*~

            That night Harry made his way rather nervously to the dungeons, rather humiliated at how Snape had caught Draco and him. Since it was a Saturday he had forgone his robes and uniform and was wearing his new blue jeans he had bought during the summer. They were form fitting and hugged his body snuggly. His shirt, a light green, was tucked in and hugged his torso comfortably. (All in all, to those who saw him, he was a walking target for hormone driven teenagers.) His glasses had been replaced after having been completely wrecked, with gold light weight glasses and he was rather thankful for it. His vision, which had been getting worse, finally was taken care of properly, and he felt as if the years at the Dursley's had never been.

            He lived with the Weasley's, he had his own things, and he had his friends.

            And now he had a detention with Snape.

            Harry was trying to find if this could even be considered a good thing but alas his mind failed to come up with anyway that it could be good.

            Sure, after the end of the year feast in his sixth year, last year, when Snape had walked in, hair clean, wearing a deep dark blue instead of black, and looking as if he had finally discovered what a toothbrush was, Harry was hooked. Snape could be a nice piece of eye candy when he tried. Then that voice... That alone was enough to send Harry to blushing... Not for any _reason mind you... Oh no... NOT at ALL...._

            In fact, as he stood in front of the potions classroom door, he was seriously thinking over if he should go back to grab his robes in case his hormones kicked in at the wrong time.

            One quick glance at his watch nixed that idea. It was five minutes before he was supposed to be there.

            That'd be a ten minute run one way. No chance. Damn.

            Opening the door he saw that Snape was busy labeling jars and writing on a clipboard.

            "Mr. Potter, I'm astounded, you're early. Will wonders ever cease?" Snape's sneer was heard quite plainly, but he hadn't looked up at all.

            "What is it you need me to do?" Harry asked ignoring Snape's jibe.

            "Your detention is to find the words written on that scroll, write out the definition, and then use them in a sentence correctly." Snape pointed over to a table towards the middle and there was indeed a rolled up parchment. Quill and Ink bottle beside it and a normal Muggle Dictionary (Merriam - Webster's Collegiate Dictionary Tenth Edition, he read) lying innocently before him.

            It seemed all too... SIMPLE. Where was the catch? 

            Harry went over and opened the parchment... Which was more like a scroll as the end of the paper brushed the tips of his shoes. That was near four FEET of parchment!!! And over a hundred words to define. One hundred and sixty - nine in fact.

            _THERE was that lovely catch he'd been wondering about!_

            "Oh my God." he said outloud, mouth wide open in horror.

            Severus had an evil smirk on his lips.

            "You're not leaving until every single word is defined and put into a sentence."

            Opening his mouth soundlessly Harry forced his gaze to look to the dictionary.

            This would take HOURS!!!

            Seeing that Snape was holding a particularly nasty grin on his face, Harry threw him a glare and set to adjusting things around so he could begin. The icky part was the words on the parchment weren't even alphabetized. Meaning, he'd end up having to go to the several different sections over and over. Making it take even longer.

            "Someone up there hates me," he ground out beneath his breath.

            _'Don't flatter yourself,  that someone isn't even past this classroom.' a voice in his head chirruped as Harry threw a dirty look to Snape._

            So he began his sentences.

            _Blunder: V. A gross error or mistake resulting from stupidity, ignorance, or carelessness._

_            Harry glared again at his teacher after writing out the definition. Snape was probably trying to stick the proverbial knife in deeper about the situation of being stuck in a finger trap with Malfoy._

_            It was a major blunder on Headmaster Dumbledore's part to give the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to that idiot, Lockhart._

_            Fifteen words later Harry saw that thirty minutes had passed. He was bored silly, and was beginning to find a new level of dislike for his professor. Finally his straw snapped on the tweny - seventh word:___

_            Ferret: N. 1. Little thief 2. A domesticated albino animal that is descended from the European polecat. See, Draco Malfoy, for better definition._

_            Draco Malfoy made a lovely ferret, pity he wasn't kept that way._

_              Cigerette: N. A slender roll of cut tobacco enclosed in paper and meant to be smoked._

_            The tobacco in cigerette's is unhealthy, can cause asthma, cancer, and other such horrible effects like causing you to age, bad breath, and can give you yellow teeth. I think I might offer Malfoy one..._

_            Pain: N. 1. Punishment. 2. Localized physical sufering associated with bodily disorder._

_            You, Professor Snape, are a pain in the arse._

_            Jack Ass: N. 1. Donkey, esp. a male donkey. 2. A supid person: fool._

_            Professor Snape can be a real jack ass when treating students unfairly._

_            Thirty more words of venting his anger, his mind began slipping into other topics.___

_            Adhesive: N. An adhesive substance as glue or cement._

_            Semen has a very adhesive __effect if you're spooned up next to each other after sex._

_            Forty words later he began to get brave.___

_            Bedsprings: N. A spring supporting a mattress._

_            It would be rather interesting to see if Professor Snape's bedsprings would creek if we were to ever shag on it._

_            Yearning: N. A tender or urgent longing._

_            I have a desperate yearning to have a good shag with a certain professor._

_            Erection: N. The state marked by firm turgid form and erect position of a previously flacid bodily part containing cavernous tissue when that tissue becomes dilated with blood. B. An occurrence of such a state in the penis or clitoris._

_            It's rather hard to ignore an erection when the reason for it being there is five feet away from you.     _

_            Cumulative: Adj. 1: Made up of accumulated parts.  2. increasing by successive additions._

            _Cumulative orgasms might just make you black out. Care to try and see if I'm right?_

            Twenty words down....

            _Attract: Adj. To draw by appeal to natural or excited interest, emotion, or aesthetic sense: ENTICE, ALURE, CHARM, CAPTIVATE, FASCINATE, ENCHANT means to draw another by exerting a powerful influence._

_            You attract me like no other person ever has before in my entire life. _

_            Libido: N. Desire, lust, emotional or psychic energy that in psychoanalytic theory is derived from primitive biological urges. 2. Sexual drive._

_            When it comes to you, my libido seems to go off the ricter scale._

_            Truth:  N. Sincerity in action, character, and utterance. 2. The state of being the case: Fact. 3. The body of real things, events and facts: ACTUALITY._

_            It's the truth when I say that I think I've fallen in love with you._

_            Lie: N. 1. To make an untrue statement with intent to deceive. 2. To create a false impression._

_            You probably think I'm too young to know, have gone insane, or am telling you a lie. __I'm not._

_            From there his sentence became bitterly depressed, each one somehow manage to connect with his unahappiness, or worries._

            _Hope: Verb 1. To cherish a desire with anticipation. 2. TRUST. 3. To desire with expectation of obtainment._

_            Considering all the things I've written I hope to all heaven you never read this, like I am assuming you won't. If you do, I have this fear you'll read it to every class. Lucky I'm leaving permenently in a month isn't it? Less chance for you to murder me._

_            Hell: N. A nether world in which the dead continue to exist. 2. The nether realm of the devil and the demons in which the damned suffer everlasting punishments._

_            I'll be living in even more of a hell if you ever read this. Imagine. The boy - who - lived, murdered by an enraged potions teacher._

_            By the time Harry had finished his work (the last sixty were normal decent sentences), it was near midnight. FOUR HOURS! Harry's head drooped slightly. He had made the very first and last and some in the middle seem normal, hopefully Snape would only scan and then chuck it in the fire. Harry was taking a SERIOUS risk, but what was Snape going to do? Aside from poison him, hide the body, and never bring up the boy - who - (__HAD) lived, ever again._

            Severus, was at his desk, writing papers and Harry stretched, closing his eyes and reaching for the ceiling. Completely missing the look Snape had given him. 

            Severus shifted a bit uncomfortably as his eyes trailed Harry's body, greedily taking in the well muscled stomach (Harry's shirt had been untucked), and how the jeans fit his form rather nicely. His mouth had gone dry by the time Harry had grabbed the quill, ink, and parchment and placed it on his desk.

            Harry looked to Severus briefly and their eyes met for a moment before Harry turned round and left.

            Snape sighed angered at himself for staring and opened up the parchment skimming through it. 

            Then he caught the sentence with the word 'Ferret' in it... 

~*~

            Harry was fairly sure he was in the clear when a week passed and Snape had said nothing, nor changed his attitude near him. Torn between feeling bitterly dissapointed and extreamely relieved, Harry decided it was just best not to ever bring it up. He had however, admitted to Ron and Hermione what he had written and managed to shock the hell them both (and excessively gross out Ron).

            But they agreed, Snape hadn't poisoned him, had managed to knock off forty points from their house, and still treat Gryffindor's like trash... He hadn't read it. Hermione was relieved simply because she was afraid he'd be in a 'little' bit of trouble for being innapropriate.

            It wasn't until a week and a half later that Harry began having doubts on their theory and belief. The reason being that the looks he was getting were quite questionable... Well, he couldn't PROVE that Snape had been looking, but he was sure of it.

            And for some reason he had the uncanny luck of bumping into said teacher every other day.

            Quite unnerving when the urge of wanting to grab Severus and kiss him was getting harder to resist.

            This was one of those day's unfortunately for him though.

            Raining, dreary, AND a Saturday afternoon.

            The sane children were in the library, main hall, or their respective house dorms where it was WARM... But personally.... The library... He'd go nuts from having to stay silent, great hall... Colin. Enough said. Gryffindor tower... Neville, who wanted help with his confondous potion needed a testing partner. This was the reason he was out in the cold halls at the moment.

            "Bloody rotten luck," he grumbled staring at the floor. Tired of walking he climbed on up and sat on the edge of the first window he came across. His legs were dangling off the side, his arm around the middle section where the engraved wood was. It was a three story drop from where he sat, there was a roof sticking over this particular window, and all he could hear was silence and the steady sound of rain.

            "What do you think you are doing Mr. Potter?" a smooth angry voice asked.

            Harry jumped in his skin and nearly pitched forward in shock, but a hand had grabbed the back of his sweater and had yanked him back just barely in the nick of time with such a force he tumbled onto the floor with Snape.

            Harry was sure his heart would never return to a normal beat again. His seventeen years of childhood had just flashed before his very eyes for the second time in his life.

            Snape meanwhile was busy nursing his own coronary. 

            That STUPID child! He could have fallen and died! The boy's luck wouldn't always be with him! Needlessly doing something so dangerous! He was going to kill Potter himself!

            "What were you doing sitting there, Mr. Potter?!" he snarled out, standing swiftly and gracefully and giving a glare to the prone figure on the ground.

            "I was sitting and watching the rain," he answered coldly, also standing, and brushing his clothes off. "Is there a rule against that?"

            "I would think any window above the first floor would be nixed, Mr. Potter. You were carelessly putting yourself in danger!" Snape growled.

            "As if messing with Voldemort doesn't do it enough for me!" Harry shot back, Snape winced, "It really doesn't matter if I die here, or by his hand, I'm going to die, like every normal human being, and by sitting ANYWHERE, by GOING anywhere I'm in danger. Like everyone else! The moment I graduate and leave Hogwarts I have been handed a death certificate because... GUESS WHAT?! VOLDEMORT'S STILL ALIVE AND KICKING! So excuse me for sitting on a bloody window sill!"

            Harry mentally was gaping in horror at himself. Oh God. Oh God Oh God Oh God. He had just YELLED at a _professor. And not just ANY teacher.... He had just yelled at __Snape. __'I'm dead. I'm soooooooo dead. I just snapped at Snape. I'm fucked, screwed, and buried!'          _

_            "Twenty - five points from Gryffindor!" Snape glared at the boy, an actual sinking feeling was hitting his stomach at the moment. "At least you have pity for yourself, Potter! Because you do not have mine. You over exaggerate the limits Dumbledore would go to protect his precious, famous Gryffindor." _

            Harry glared at him. There Snape went, going off on his fame again. Well he'd had just about enough of that.

            "You know, there will come a day when you won't be able to take points away from me, while throwing insults at me that I can't retaliate to." Harry snarled visciously, then with a sneer said, "It's awful easy to hit a bound target isn't it?"

            He was in the midst of turning around and walking off when he heard, "Five more points from Gryffindor, Potter!" Harry didn't care, and had taken another two steps before Snape spoke again, "By the way, Harry... I don't believe Draco would appreciate the definition you included him in."

            Harry froze.

            And his heart stopped for a moment.

            Oh shit.

            Snape had no idea why he had just said that... But he... didn't want Harry to leave... He goaded the boy because it was all he COULD do. But what to do with the cards he now held... Should he step back and leave that hanging on the boy like an ax held by a thread? Or stay and see what happens?

            Harry hadn't moved at all, Snape noticed. The boy must have just died standing up, he mused silently.

            "I'm also rather curious as to how you knew about semen being an adhesive of sorts..." he trailed off as he saw Harry slowly turn around in a somewhat horrified manner... which was clearly read on his face, "And I'm also wondering why a student would even ponder what a teachers bed was like..."

            He was taking slow steps up to Harry, hands behind his back, and a sadistic glint in his eyes. And Harry could only stand there thunderstruck, while at the same time a pool of desire was beginning to gather in his stomach.

            "And why in Merlin's name they would even consider putting 'libido' and 'professor' in the same sentence. Especially when refering to your own and an unamed teacher at this school." he smirked at the boy who was now a foot a way, so he stopped moving.

            Harry was going to die.

            Nope, Snape wasn't going to read it outloud or report him... He was going to mock him one on one.

            Running seemed like a very good idea at this point... And finding the nearest tower and jumping off it wouldn't go amiss either.

            "I - I have homework-" he stuttered quickly, terrified at the thought of another moment with Snape. If he did he was afraid of two things in particular, one would be horribly embarassing if Snape noticed, the other would be embarassing in the manner  that Snape would degrade him with insults.

            "Always running away, Potter?" Snape questioned silkily.

            "Better then standing here to find out what else you want to know." Harry's words had been said before he could stop them.

            "Maybe I wish to know why you would have the gall to write what you did for 'Attract', 'Truth' and 'lie'." he said easily, but his eyebrows had furrowed in a firm questioning glance that left no choice that he wanted to be answered.

            "It's best I go, Professor, its no use talking to you about it. You won't believe me and I really don't need to be laughed at." Harry was walking away again.

            "Another five points from Gryffindor. I didnt say you could go yet," Snape drawled. Why was he keeping Harry from leaving? It was an inappropriate conversation... And he wanted to have it...

            "What do you want from me?!" Harry cried angrily, whirling to face his tormentor. "You want answers? FINE! I find you attractive, shaggable, and someone I admire in my own way! Do I need reasons too?!" before Snape could even respond Harry went off anyway, "Because you are a protector, a teacher, and you've seen past my scar when no one else would! You don't see me as a savior! You see me for who I am! And at least you will tell me the truth! There! I admit it! I love you! Now leave me alone! And while I'm at it, quit knocking points off of Gry-"

            But Snape had stepped upto him in a manner that made his voice halt in his throat and before Harry knew it the professor was reaching a hand up to his face-

            (I bet you all think he's going to kiss Harry to shut him up, don't ya? You don't know me very well do you?)

            "Sh!" he hissed, his hand covering Harry's mouth. "Someone's coming."

            The voices were getting close very quickly and Harry and Snape recognized them.

            "Malfoy-" Snape breathed, pulling back from Harry. Then in a clear voice, and at JUST the right moment said, "You will serve detention tonight for your mouth, Potter! And remember, that's thirty - five points you've lost Gryffindor!" 

            And there was Malfoy and Blaise Zambini, smirks on their faces as Snape stormed away from Harry.

            "Brilliant move, Potter." Draco laughed.

            "Screw you, Malfoy." 

            With that Harry walked by them and straight to his dorm room. 

            Detention with Snape now that he had said all that to him?

            That possibly poisonous potion Neville was brewing and needed to test was looking mighty good right about now.

~*~


End file.
